Talia Blossom
Talia Marie Oriehana (Born on October 7th, 1993.), Better known for her in-ring name, Talia Blossom, is an American Professional Wrestler, signed by ESW, at the moment. She was formerly signed with WWE(Wiki Wrestling Entertainment.), DWE(Divas Wrestling Entertainment), PWE(Professional Wrestling Entertainment), IPW (International Pro Wrestling), WPW (Warrior Pro Wrestling), and smaller Backyard Wrestling companies. She is a 1 time DWE World Champion, 3 time DWE Tag Team Champion with Ruby Ryan, 5 Time DWE U.S. champion, and 4 time DWE European Champion, making her the first Diva in ESW with a Grand Slam Championship Accomplishment. Blossom has won more than 24 titles in her time as a professional wrestler. She is currently ESW's Women's champion, and the assistant GM. She stands at 5'6, and weighs 139 pounds. Professional Wrestling Career: Training for being a Professional Wrestler: Talia originally started her training in 2008, in Steel Domain Wrestling School. She learned from the simplest of training exercises, to breaking point submissions, to submissions that could break a bone in the body. She learned how to make her entrance, and had her first match against long time friend, Ruby Ryan, where she tied it in a knockout for both, when they went through an announce table, and the match ended in a count out. She stopped training in 2010, after picking up an offer with a small backyard wrestling company, under the name, Blossom. Backyard Wrestling: In 2010, Talia started to wrestle under the name of Blossom. She would dress up with a dead lotus flower on her tights, black hair, and black eyeliner, which a shirt that said "Hardcore Life." with the back saying "Eternal Rest." Talia first won the Women's championship of the Backyard Wrestling when she got on the top of a 10 foot roof, and landed her first finisher, the Eternal Rest. A suplex inverted into a stunner, or in this case, a Cutter, through a table. ? That day, she had started what would be the longest woman's championship reign in the business, as a total of 291 days, until being defeated by Michelle Mercury, and starting a tag team with her friend, Valentine Heart, who together, were the Hardcore Hearts, where they won the Women's tag team titles, soon losing the titles to Shockstorm & Starsurfer. The day after, on March 21, 2011, She was offered a contract with DWE. Divas Wrestling Entertainment: During the year with DWE, she became a grand slam champion, after winning the European Title, and then the DWE U.S. Championship. On the day of Macho Man Randy Savage's death, she became Grand Slam Champion, after winning the DWE Title where she used the Axe Handle, and Elbow Drop combo to win the match against Phoenix Witch. Wiki Wrestling Entertainment: Talia made her debut in a tag team match with Wild Boy Steve-O against? El Diablo? and Conner. Talia lost her first match. Talia then won the vacated Women's championship in WWE, against Destiny, in which Talia was signed with ESW. Every State Wrestling: Talia recently referee'd a match between DJ and El Diablo. Category:ESW Roster Category:ESW Divas